Devil's Eye The Third
Devil's Eye The Third is an upcoming Hybrid Action RPG created by Brilliant Star Games, it is the first game made of the ''Devil's Eye'''' ''series made by the current label. It will be out in 2018 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC, commemorating the fifth anniversary of the series started in 2012. It is the third game in the series, and unlike the previous two games it features every returning character, almost visibly aged (except the NEO), with new characters. The story will take a darker twist than the previous two, while the first is about making friends regardless of the difference, and the second is all about the family union, the third features reaching the dreams independently and with people. Each side of the coin has a character. Gameplay The game instead of featuring a 2D perspective with 3D models when walking in the overworld, it uses a top-down perspective. The combat of the game, while similar to the previous offers a more simpler approach. Now being turn based at your order instead of a default one in the previous. The shop also returns once again, with the difference is that you can buy ten of each instead of just five. Characters New Characters * Pleiades: A noble NEO Warrior and Milo's rival, he is stubborn, brash and confident about his abilities, he relies on superiority instead of Milo's humble manners. He holds in low regard the humans on Earth. Notably older than other protagonists. * Samantha Hamill/Sam: A young cheerleader with magic powers and cheerful demeanor, she is close friend of Emma Stolz and is one of the most positive members of the party. She is also pretty athletic for her appearance. * Milagros: Milagros is a young cute alien girl who belongs to another planet. Unlike others doesn't look human at all, she likes to read comic books, eating lots of food and most importantly, being part of a family. * Mariano "Tormenta" Ramirez: Is a man with a love for parties and other bohemian activities, but is also a very skilled thief who is infamous for his particular ways of being a delinquent such as giving bad stuff in return. * Old man "El viejo" Bobson: Bobson is an old hermit who lives in the streets and is relative of Thomas. He sometimes goes too much away when he is with women, but never works. He has a wooden magic wand. * Bucky: A friendly dog with the force of a bull. It is Sam's pet dog and is always with her regardless of the situations. Returning Characters * Warlord Milo Alexanderson * Death Slayer/Rainer Schulz * Eleonore "Elle" Chardin * Leone Bonatti * Thomas Xander Daniels * Haydée Chardin * Oliver Reginald Valentine * Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz * Emma Stolz * Captain Dwight "Ike" Summers * Thalassa Lamar Antagonists * King Diamante: Diamante is a man who owns a literal shining diamond castle, he is a tyrant who is very greedy and has a black heart, he loves money and wants to do a satellite to end the good things of the world. * Polly: A witch who can cause any sickness if provoked enough, she is the servant of King Diamond and wants to do a genocide against the humans for being so bad. * Erin: Erin is the alien younger brother of Milagros, he is brainwashed for some reason. And faithfully serves Diamante. Category:Role playing games Category:2018 video games Category:Action games Category:Devil's Eye series